


Actual Disney Prince Derek Hale

by CaliHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Movie Nights, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, if you want to take it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this tumblr post: <i>Fic where everyone agrees Derek’s voice is really familiar and no one can figure out why until Stiles discovers he actually voiced a Disney Prince</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Disney Prince Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post http://hatfulofcrazy.tumblr.com/post/75503392437/fic-where-everyone-agrees-dereks-voice-is-really and had to write something for it.

Stiles is the first one to say something. It’s been bugging him for months. Derek’s voice sounds crazy familiar, but he has never been able to place it before. Some of the teenagers are at the Stilinski house, having a movie marathon, when he brings it up.

“Hey, does Derek’s voice sound familiar to you?” he asks. The others look up at him, going quiet. Allison and Lydia are at the far end of the couch, talking about something-or-other that happened at school, and Scott and Isaac are hunched over plates of pizza at the coffee table. (Stiles told them that if they spilled pizza sauce on the floor they could clean it up themselves.) Scott shrugs, his mouth too full to speak, and Lydia looks at Stiles like she has no idea what he’s talking about, but Allison nods thoughtfully.

“Yeah, it does remind me of something, but I don’t know what,” she says. Stiles sits up from he’s half sprawled in his dad’s big armchair.

“I know, right? It’s been driving me crazy, I can’t figure out where I’ve heard it before.” Scott sets his pizza down and wipes sauce off his face with a napkin.

“Maybe you just listen to him talk a lot?” he suggests. Stiles gives him a look.

“Derek doesn’t talk a lot, and when he does it’s usually to threaten someone. Or he’s being sarcastic or spouting random bits of knowledge,” Stiles argues, waving him off.

“Wow, that kind of sounds like someone else we know,” Isaac says with a smirk. Stiles throws a pillow at him.

“Shut up and go put in a new movie,” he orders. Isaac keeps smirking but goes to the TV, switching out the movie in the DVD player for something else. The opening credits roll as he sits back down, one of the newer Disney movies playing an intro song. The male lead comes on and Stiles swears his jaw hits the floor. He nearly falls out of the chair scrambling for his phone. It rings twice before Derek answers.

_“Hello?”_ Derek’s voice, the movie prince’s voice, says.

Stiles only manages to get out a garbled _“DISNEY PRINCE!!”_ into the phone.

Derek hangs up on him.

 

“I used to do some acting in New York,” Derek says later, when Stiles has driven over and refused to leave until Derek explained why his voice was in a Disney movie. “One of my old co-workers called me about a job opening down in LA. Things were slow here so I went and auditioned and got the part. It’s not that complicated, Stiles.” He rolls his eyes.

“So you are an actual Disney prince,” Stiles clarifies, leaning towards him from the edge of the couch. He keeps looking from Derek’s face to the guy on the cover of the DVD case he shoved in Derek’s hands when he arrived.

“Yes, Stiles, I’m an actual Disney prince,” Derek sighs. Stiles watches him for a moment before smirking.

“Will you slay a dragon for me, big guy?” he asks. Derek puts his hand on Stiles’s face and shoves him back into the couch, and Stiles laughs for a whole five minutes.


End file.
